Lulla Scarlett-O`Keri
Luna and Shaun's Baby At the Age of 18, Shaun and Luna had decided to get married after being together for two years, living in small apartments and on the move. Luna said yes and soon after, they were married with just two friends to witness. Right after Luna and Shaun got married, Luna then found out she was with child. She was excited, but also scared. She never knew what it meant to be a mother. She never really could learn from her own mother since she kicked her out. Luna and Shaun wasn't sure if they would be able to even afford to have a child, but soon after, they came to the decesion to kill the baby. Empathy For Her Unborn Child One night, Luna was getting ready to head to the hospital, before she got this horrible feeling. A feeling she can't desribe so easily. She told Shaun that it was like she was falling. Falling into the empty abyss of darkness. Hearing the voices of guilt run through her head. That night, She figured out what it was. Guilt. She knew that if she had let her daughter die within her, she would be strucken with guilt and with the same feeling of darkness, So she decides to have Lulla. Lulla O`Keri After Lulla's birth, She made a promise to her. A promise that she would never allow her to grow up and have to learn to do stuff on her own like she did. Lulla was Born with brown hair, just like her fathers, and already broke out her mutant ability of Zoolingualism. Since then, Lulla has always had friends around her, human and animal. Her favorite was Dawson the Deer. Till today, Lulla other abiltites remain unknown. To give her daughter a better life, she and Shaun decided it was best to move out into the surburan areas of New York, where she would be safe, and they could live happily, and they did. Their lives grew better. Luna and Shaun got jobs and was able to pay for a house. She also was able to use her powers for her community, and not get judged for it. Everything was right with the world, and their lives, and nothing is gonna change that. Season 3B Lulla was shown in the city of New York as she was playing by herself. Her Father, Shuan, asked her if she was sad, and to answer, she said no and he asked what was wrong. Her answer was about a group of adults fightning these two sword carrying demons. That night, Lulla had the same dream, this time her mind wanting to save those who were getting beatened. Her body glowed with cyan energy as everyone she touched suddenly disappeared in a flash of the same color light. Only taking Gara,Rylee, Jensen and Zelina, they were animated from that reality, into hers. Afterwards, Lulla awoken to find Gara, and the others ouside after a portal type rift was created outside her home. She met and talked with them, before they set off into the strange world. Season 4 Lulla firsts makes her appearance in New Orleans; meeting Reya Z`iegler. She tells her that she saw visions of her hurting herself by jumping into the river. After stopping her, she tells Reya that her life will be full and up to the living. * While in a restaurant with her mother, she sensed something in her mind and then told her mom that someone like her father was here. After leaving the booth and heading outside, Kaden walked in and met Lulla. After exchanging a few words, Luna came back and told Kaden that they were in New Orleans to meet with her husband; lulla's father. After getting a message, Luna told Lulla and Kaden that it was time for a walk. As Lulla walked with her mom, Luna and kaden began to talk about their lives and how it changed for the better. After Luna left and asked Kaden to watch Lulla, she began to ask her questions about her life and other things that was a conversation starter. Wanting to ask the bigger question, Lulla asked him about her father side of the family, in which he answered with no good new or information. Lulla continued to assure him that family is all you need in life. Giving him a quick hug, she tells him that touching him sparked a clairvoyance and that her family will all reunite in a big house. Just then, Luna and Shaun told her to come on from a distance, and she told Kaden that she had to go. Before she left though, Kaden told her that she has great power and will become a leader soon in the world. She hugged Kaden one last time and told him to visit more often. After running across the street, she told Luna and Shaun that Kaden is her favorite uncle; not even worrying about the fact that she hasn't met the others. Powers * '''Omni-Manipulation(Latent) - '''Lulla can manipulate anything, be it matter, energy or even ether. With stipulation of kinetic powers being wide ranged, she would be extremely powerful with mastery over this power. ** '''Matter Manipulation - '''Lulla can shape and manipulate matter, i.e. anything in the universe that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. ** '''Cosmological Force Manipulation - '''Lulla can create, shape and manipulate cosmological forces, powers that form the universe, including spatial energy, dark matter, nuclear force, electromagnetism, gravity, matter, etc. These forces create the formation and foundation of the cosmos. ** '''Dimensional Manipulation - '''Lulla can create, shape and manipulate dimensions, beginning with the physical 0-D, 1-D, 2-D, 3-D, and 4-D, changing their own dimensions. ** '''Reality Warping - '''Lulla can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. ** '''Space-Time Manipulation - '''Lulla is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. * '''Empathy(Latent) - '''Lulla can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. ** '''Animal Empathy - '''Lulla can sense and/or understand the emotions of animals and vice versa. * '''Electromagnetism(Latent) - '''Lulla can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. * '''Traditional Magic(Latent) - '''Lulla one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of Nature. Traditional Magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. * '''Psionic Manipulation(Latent) - '''Lulla can use any and all psychic powers. * '''Enhanced Senses(Latent) - '''Lulla has extremely accurate senses, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average member of their species. * '''Pain Suppression - '''Lulla can block pain at will, are incapable of feeling pain or are highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. * '''Animal Telepathy - '''Lulla can telepathically read the minds of animals and communicate with them, they are also able to control the minds of animals to do their bidding. Trivia * Whenever Lulla makes a promise, a psionic blast is performed and she is forced to keep it until it is fulfilled. * Lulla is Above Omega Level * Lulla is the strongest mutant in the ST universe * Having immense power in her DNA, she is considered a 6th dimensional being and that things from her dimension doesn't work as well such as The Infinity Rings, Cosmic Charms, Fate, Destiny, Death, etc. * All of her powers are Latent except her ability to talk to Animals and suppress Pain. * Kaden is her favorite Uncle.